Forgetting
by chockolaaate
Summary: And as Misaki rested her cheek on his back, his hair on her face which made her think maybe his hair was softer than hers, she thought why she didn’t fall for Tonouchi Akira instead. MxTxA


**Forgetting**

"You're such a jerk! I can't believe I've dated you for over a year!" Misaki shouted. Tonouchi Akira was just outside the shop Misaki Harada was working in and was only supposed to say hi. He wasn't really surprised to hear them yell each other's heads off since they're mostly like that ever since. But to his surprise, Tsubasa yelled back at her a sentence that would've, in a girl's dictionary, crossed the line.

"I can't believe I've put up with you for over a year either!" He shouted, shutting the door and leaving the girl outside. _Maybe they were always like that, _Tono thought_, or maybe they weren't. _Tsubasa was mad, mad enough to shut his girlfriend out of his own café and went in without even turning back at her.

Misaki wiped her eyes, still in disbelief, and removed her apron. She turned around and noticed Tono. "What're you doing here, pervy?"

He raised his hands in defence. "Hey girlfriend, I'm not in the fight, it's not fair to bitch at me like that." He leaned on the post lamp, the hand in his pocket reaching for a cigarette as he smirked at the girl. "Tell your homeboy what's wrong and we'll find a way to solve it, okay?"

Misaki sighed, her eyes darting on Tono's motorbike. "How about giving this homegirl a ride?"

He smiled, and the usual pervy Tono out of her sight, the old-brother-but-bestfriend Tono was suddenly there and held out his hand. "And give me a reason why won't I?"

She took it and rode behind him; her arms were encircled around his waist. "Because I've been too selfish."

Tono knew her good enough to keep quiet and forget the lewd joke he suddenly thought of when he felt Misaki's hands going below his stomach. He laughed quietly and started the engine. "Okay." He whispered in a soft voice. "I'm not saying anything to keep your hopes up, but it's going to be okay, Mi. I know it."

And as Misaki rested her cheek on his back, his hair on her face which made her think maybe his hair was softer than hers, she thought why she didn't fall for Tonouchi Akira instead.

"But as long as your hands are going to stay right there, I'm pretty sure, swear on any book you like, everything's going to be a-okay." He bit his lip; obviously, he couldn't help it and laughed as loud as he can as they drove off.

Misaki then realized where her hand was on and quickly removed it to slap his back.

And just now, she remembered exactly why.

--

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about that and even _enjoyed_ it!" Misaki shouted, her Mcflurry completely forgotten.

"I'm sorry." He was laughing, but as soon as his laughter died down, he stared at her intently. "I wasn't really enjoying it, it was rather uncomfortable. You should've waited before we get down, you know. Especially when it's about _that_, you know I don't object when you do something like that, baby."

Misaki scooped a spoonful of ice cream and threw it at him. But she couldn't help but laugh with him. "You're such a bastard, you know? A _very_ sick, perverted bastard."

"But I make you happy."

And Misaki couldn't object to what he said.

"So," He broke the silence "What happened between you and baldy?"

"Tsubasa." She eyed him and then sighed, thinking why she even defended him. "Or you could call him that, not that it matters anymore."

"So what happened?"

"I was suggesting that we do something today," She started, smiling. "It's our anniversary today and I told him we should cancel everything in our agenda and do something reckless. Like, you know… maybe we could drive around town with his car and just circle around the park, laughing our heads off. And when we're told to buzz off, maybe we should watch a movie, try making out in the middle of the climax and irritate the shit out of everyone else when I pretend to kneel in front of him. Or maybe—"

Tono stood up, crushing the plastic cup with his hand. "Maybe that's a bit selfish you know." And he turned as he went outside for a while. Misaki, for a moment, knew that was supposed to happen. The idea was stupid anyways. She wanted to cry after realizing no one was actually there for her. The door opened and Tono appeared, with a car key at hand. "I've exchanged my bike with some dude who has this red Ferrari, maybe we could drive around town with exceeded speed, then watch a gore film, we can't make out, but I can do the blow-job act. I think it's pretty cool, but I was thinking maybe we should go somewhere else after we do those things, that's if you don't mind."

He smiled, and Misaki, for the second time that day, thought why she didn't fall for Tonouchi Akira instead.

**--**

**Author's Notes:**

Pretty crappy. Made just after I arrived at our province. It's 6 o'clock and I don't have much time on my hands. So, please review? :)


End file.
